If You Kissed Me
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Slash. Severus Snape was tired of being used. So many nights with tear-stained pillows, and emptiness. And then, Harry came to school. Snape could hardly help falling for him. SnapeXHarry. Unspecified year and random. Oneshot.


Severus Snape was tired of being used. Was it his job to look like the bad-guy, even if the outcome was good? Instead of leading a life as a beloved teacher, who always fought for good, and justice, he led a lonely life, filled with dull days and lonely evenings, and he had his share of people that hated him. Most of them, for something he didn't do, or something he'd never wanted to do. At what time do you do what you want over the good of everyone else? And, how many times must one give themselves for others, without ever getting anything in return. Snape knew his part, and he would play it out, and for now he would remain a negative figure in the lives of the students of Hogwarts.

The hardest part for him to admit would seem to be that he actually liked some of his students. One in particular. Snape was not into showing his feelings, never had been, so it would come as no surprise that when Snape went to school, and fell madly in love with James Potter, he pretended to feel the opposite. So many nights with tear-stained pillows, and emptiness. And then, Harry came to school, his face so similar to James. Snape could hardly help falling for him to. But Potter would never love Snape. Potter would never even consider him that way. An old, cruel man in Harry's eyes, Snape expected he'd spend the rest of his life alone.

It was a rainy evening. Snape was walking the halls. He quietly headed for his classroom, to finish grading some papers. He opened the door. The room was dark. No sense in turning on the lights. The rain was creating a soothing, soft sound on the windows, and he found himself at peace. He went to his desk. There was somebody sitting on his desk. One hand fumbled for the light, while the other for his want, but gentle hands cupped his face and a body slid down into his lap. He gasped. The body was naked, and warm. His hands momentarily reached for the body, but then he turned on the light.

"Mr. Potter, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Snape growled.

"You know you like this," Harry kissed him, moaning, grabbing Snape's hands and placing them on his bare ass. "I can feel it. You're hard." Harry rubbed against his erection through the robe.

Snape pushed Harry back onto the desk. "If you are under the impression that this is a funny joke, then you are mistaken."

Harry sat up, spreading his legs. "Its not a joke." Snape starred at Harry's throbbing penis, his breath catching in his throat, along with any words of argument.

Snape stood and leaned over Harry, kissing him. Harry pushed Snape back into his chair and climbed into his lap, sucking at his neck, hands moving quickly, taking Snape's dick out of his pants and impaling himself on it. Snape's entire body shook with the unbearable pleasure he felt. Harry's opening was warm, and wet, and tight and Snape couldn't help from pushing Harry down hard, so he went deeper inside him. Harry whimpered and made small noises of pleasure. Harry moved up and down on his dick, his eyes shut, his lips slightly parted, making faces of pain and happiness at the same time. Snape closed his eyes too and listened to the quiet sounds of Harry's movements and the rain. His hands pulled Harry to his chest. Snape grunted, his cock as hard as it'd ever been. Harry whispered in his ear, "You aren't alone, Severus."

Snape kissed Harry, sucking his mouth. Harry kept whispering. "You don't have to be alone... you can have me... I can do this for you every night... I can be yours every night..."

Snape didn't understand, he didn't know if this was even real, how it could _possibly_ be, and as he reached his climax, he held on to Harry with a trembling cry, and buried his face in Harry's thick brown hair. Harry rubbed his back, licking at the hickies he'd left on Snape's neck. Snape started to cry, and his tears fell upon Harry's soft, white skin. Harry stroked his hair. "You are okay now. You aren't alone."

Harry pulled off Snape, standing and taking his hand, he pulled him into the back room, shutting and locking the door. He pushed Snape down on the couch he'd set up and climbed into his lap. Snape fell asleep, lying against his chest, listening to their breathing, the rain, and the soft beats of Harry's heart.


End file.
